Let's Dance Mosteeze! Transcript
Mosteeze: (To Twirling Wirling Round We Go) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. (In Sandy a ham ham's voice) See the colors gift and flow. (Tosses her ribbon up in the air) Twirling...Mreooooooooooooooooooow!! (Falls down) Oof. Foofie: Oopsy daisy. Mosteeze: Like ouch. Foofie: You okay? Mosteeze: Hun? Yeah, I'm all right. Foofie: Hmm. I see you've been practicing you're singing. Mosteeze: I am. Foofie: Well I can't see you have been twirling your ribbon. Mosteeze: Thanks Foofie. Mr. Doodles and her yellow worm sister have been singing that song all day since they were together. Foofie: Oh by the way, today were gonna have a concert together. See you later. (He slithers off. Mosteeze's eyes turn into hearts) Mosteeze: (Inside her head) He's so adoorable. (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie and Lary in the living room. Sandy is twirling her lasso rope for them to see) Gary: Sandy Cheeks is going somewhere special with his best friend SpongeBob. Snellie: I wonder what she's going. Sandy: I'm going with SpongeBob on a big concert today, little guys. Gary: Really? Where are you going in such a hurry? Snellie: Is someone coming over to Bikini Bottom? Lary: Yeah. Is it? Sandy: Sure. My twin brother is coming over to Bikini Bottom all the way from Texas. (Takes out a scrap book of her twin brother Randy) I want to be just like Randy the rodeo metal winner. (We see pictures and scrap books of Sandy's twin brother Randy all the way from Texas lassoing the rope on every page) Gary: Wow. You're own twin brother is all the way from Texas. Sandy: (Puts away the scrapbook) Thanks. Now I'm gonna go to the town with SpongeBob and meet my twin brother. (Walks away) See you later little guys. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Bye Sandy! Gary: Well you guys looks like we better go to the Snail Clubhouse to see what's goin' on. Snellie: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! We don't want to be late. Lary: Yeah. All of our snailfriends are waitng. (Scene cuts to the Snail Clubhouse. Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss, Dan and Spike are thinking about a plan about a concert) Edward: What are you thinking about Boss? Penney: Yeah he just ask you that question. Boss: Well, we've been thinking. My fellas and I were about to plan a concert today. A concert that is a play or a dancing compatission. Petey: (Coming inside the clubhouse) Hi guys. Where's Gary, Snellie and Lary? Edward: They're supposed to be here right now. Petey: We only have one day to get our play ready for the Bikini Bottom harvest festival. Dainel: I guess we'll just have to give Gary, Snellie and Lary the small part hun? Penney: What's it gonna be? Foofie: Exsimple allow me to explain. How about shakespare's Snail let Snail meow or Snail slither? Penney: Since when are you so intested in the theather? Edward: Since they found out there's a prize. What do I think uh? Snail meow? Petey: Hmmm. Right. Snail let it is. Dan: Right. What should we do now that we think about that plan? Spike: Wait for the Runts' the snailkids. We'll have to deal with them later. Boss: Hmm. I wonder what those Runts are doing right now. (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie and Lary outside running a little late) Gary: Oh katz. Were gonna be late! Snellie: Oh no Were late! Lary: Barnacles! Hurry! (Suddenly a ribbon was thrown in the sky. Mr. Doodles runs anr tries to catch it) Mr. Doodles: Look out!!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mr. Doodles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mr. Doodles bumped and crashes into each other. Mosteeze, Mary and the snailkids rush over to Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mr. Doodles) Mosteeze: Are you guys like injured? Gary: I should've have watched where I'm going hun? Snellie: Yeah. I should be careful next time. Lary: Why do I always keep bumping into each other? Mr. Doodles: (Howls and gets up) Sorry about that. The wind caught my ribbon from me. Gary: Really? Victoria: Yeah his ribbon got out of control. Snellie: That's okay. I'm all right. Lary: You mean we, Snellie. Gary: Looks like you kids are all practicing are you? Mary: Yes. We are Prodicting a dance for the contest. Pat: Meow. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Sweet Sue, Mary, Pat and Mosteeze: SUPER SO-LOW!!!!! (Begins to twirl their ribbons and a circus music begins) Snellie: Wow! Lary: That's great! Mr. Doodles: (Spun his ribbon high over head) We gotta date with destiny! Mosteeze: Check this out, Gary. I've been working on this for weeks. (She spun her ribbon around) I'll go around and around and around and around. Gary: I'm getting dizzy. Do you have any moves to show us? Mosteeze: Oh yeah! Swooshing the ball. (Does so) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Wow! Mosteeze: And jungleling the clubs. (Does so) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Claps) Alright! Mosteeze: The hoop! (Throws it and catches it) Ta-da! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Claps) Cool! Mosteeze: (Jumps over the jump rope) And last but not least a jump rope. Gary: (Claps) You guys are great! (Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Sweet Sue, Mary, Mosteeze and Mr. Doodles stops dancing) Lary: That's was a really good super swirl, Mosteeze. Mosteeze: Thanks Lary. Victoria: Mosteeze is a great teacher. Mary: And we'll sure to win the cans of snail-po during Larry Luciano's prize. Gary: Speaking of ribbons were gonna be late. Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary rushes back to the snail clubhouse but Mosteeze twirls her ribbon and drags them. Gary, Snellie and Lary tries to escape but they can't move) Gary: What's goin' on? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Mosteeze? Mosteeze: Heh heh. So what's the hurry? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Sandy walking to the streets of Bikini Bottom. Just then Sandy's twin brother Randy walked by them) Sandy: Did you see that SpongeBob? There goes Randy the Rodeo champion! SpongeBob: Wow. Your twin brother has finally come to Bikini Bottom, Sandy. Sandy: (Shouted) HEY! HEY RANDY WAIT FOR US!! (Randy sees SpongeBob and Sandy waiting for them. Randy, Sandy and SpongeBob walks on the street) Randy: Thanks for waiting up for me Sandy. I've never been to Bikini Bottom before. Sandy: You're welcome, Randy. SpongeBob: Yeah Sandy and I go way back together. We are best friends since she'd come to Bikini Bottom. We played dangerous games and learned karate or should I say Ka-Ra-Tay. Sandy: Maybe you should learn karate sometimes, Randy. SpongeBob: And we actually like snails. Randy: Wow really? I love pet snails too! SpongeBob and Sandy: Hun??! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Mary, Mosteeze, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Sweet Sue and Mr. Doodles sitting under a bench) Mosteeze: I wonder if Foofie is doing something really special like doing a play on stage or something. Mary: I wonder too. What if Boss, Dan and Spike can act like kings or soldghers in the play? Eugene: That's what they're doing right now. Micheal: Acting in the play, wearing costumes and discover what their lines are. I think Petey is doing the hollywood stuff. Sweet Sue: Somebody has to ask Foofie what's goin' on. Gary: (To Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue) Kids, Would you minded if Snellie, Lary and I asked Foofie anything for Mosteeze? Snellie: Yeah. Just do us a favor and dance with Mary and Mosteeze will ya? Lary: We'll handle Foofie for you. (Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue and Mr. Doodles moans) Victoria: Don't tell me you're going to ask Foofie yourselves. Sweet Sue: Doesn't he always care about his owner charles? Pat: Meow meow meow. Mosteeze: This is serious. I need you three to ask Foofie about the pet show for your snailkids. He told me if I want to join the Bikini Bottom pet show as a contest so I could win the trophy. (Gary, Snellie and Lary doesn't get it) Will you do that for me? Just to show what it's like to be a best friend. Gary: We guess so. Snellie: Yes. Lary: I agree. Mosteeze: I think maybe it would be the time you three and I will set things up incase the pet manager will notice we pets can talk in real words like real fish. Do I ever sing this song for you? (To twirling wirling round we go while singing it) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. See the colors gift and flow. Meow meow meow meow meow. (Stops singing) So will you ask him? Gary: Okay we'll ask him. Lary: Yeah. We'll ask Foofie for you. We promise. Snellie: Just remember to dance with Mary and our snailkids. Mosteeze: That's the sprint. Micheal: Hold on. Since when is Gary, Snellie and Lary going to ask Foofie anyway? Mosteeze: Well, come to think of it. I wasn't the only snail in Bikini Bottom. But this is what charles told me. He said "I should never lose hope then Mr. Doodles will find his sister again someday." What a sweety. He's so totally awesome, and I can't stand true love. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow? Mary: Hang in there Mosteeze, love hurts. Victoria: Yeah. Us snailkids always stick together. Sweet Sue: So get use to it as Mr. Doodles and us dance together. Mr. Doodles: Yeah. What she said. Gary: Meow. I think maybe we should go back to the snail clubhouse to see what's goin on. (Scene cuts to the snail clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in) Sorry we're late everybody. Gary, Snellie and Lary: (In shocked) Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Boss: Hey, Light wits! You're late! Here put these on! (Tosses three black cloths for Gary, Snellie and Lary to put on) Gary: We get to wear these as a cool costume? Snellie: There must be some mistake. Lary: Yeah. How are we going to be in the play in these costumes? Daniel: The boy snails are building a play while wearing costumes you three a gonna be some kind of ghost. Petey: And I'm going as a hollywood star while saying "action." Gary: Isn't there something else we're going to wear? Snellie: I'm not sure if we can wear this costume. Lary: Yeah with this black robe I bet it's something scary. Petey: Sorry, all the others were here on time. Penney: An early start catches the worm. Edward: Besides you three snails have got the most importain part of a play. By wearing these black robes and being three ghost snails. Lary: Cool. We get to wear the ghost costumes. This is so exciting!!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaay!!! We get the most biggest part of alllllllllllll!!! (Bumps into each other and they fall down their black clohts falls on top of them) Gary: So how do we act in the play? Boss: This is a play were I was a king and Dan and Spike here can be soldghers guarding the castle. You're job is to be the invisible snails. (We see Gary, Snellie and Lary are now inside a black cloth as a ghost costume) Gary: So we won't be seen? Lary: Pathedic. Snellie: Yeah this play is gonna be tough. Dan: It won't be. You three are gonna help us remember our lines. Spike: Yeah. Let's get this play started easily. Edward: C'mon you heard the boys let's do this baby. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Okay. (They got right to work on the play) Boss: Hey Runts! come over here and get me more weapons. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Okay! (Does so as they give Boss more spears, swords, axs and hammers) Foofie: Sirs and ma'am we more scripts on the dobole. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Coming! (Does so as they give Foofie more scripts) Edward: Oh Gary, Snellie and Lary we need more costumes for the play. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Right a way! (Does so as they give Edward and Penney more costumes for the play) Petey: Raise the curtains! Bring on the stage lights! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Right... a... (Carries a bucket full of stage lights and curtains by bring that to Petey) way... ugh! (Just then, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Sweet Sue, Mosteeze, Mary and Mr. Doodles sneak up behind the door) Foofie: (To Gary, Snellie and Lary) It's about time you three can help us remember our lines. Victoria: Hey Gary, ask him. Now's your chance to talk to Foofie. Gary: Oh. Uh... Foofie is looking as good as ever. And uh... What was it again? (Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Sweet Sue, Mosteeze, Mary and Mr. Doodles moans and falls on top of each other) Mary: This is going to take a while for Gary to ask Foofie. Mosteeze: (Gives Foofie a crush look while smiling) Hmmm. (The next day we cut to outside Snail Park Where Larry Luciano is hosting a play) Larry Luciano: I now declare a play and a song on stage open. (Yawns) Spike: I think you have to be more prodictive from this play. Larry Luciano: I was going to get a good start. And for the sun and the rain and the snow in the sky, the play will start at recidile. (Went to sleep) Dan: All that waiting is making Gramps so sleepy. Boss: (Saw Larry Luciano sleeping) Excuse me. (Larry Luciano snores) Don't fall asleep! Spike: Yeah! This isn't the time for you to take a nap! Larry Luciano: Hun? Oh yeah. It's time to get started! (Sighs) Penney: Yeah. I like this guy. (Mosteeze, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue slithered onto the stage) Mosteeze: Ready to go friends! Micheal: I'm always ready! Eugene: Alright! Sweet Sue: Let's dance! Foofie: Good luck, Mosteeze! I'll be watching you! Mosteeze: Hmm, Foofie! (Her hearts started to float around her eyes as she catches up to the performer snails) Petey: Well, that's everybody. Okay Mr. Doodles time to raise the curtains! Mr. Doodles: Curtains! (He runs on the excirse wheel which is attached to a rope the curtains open up and Mosteeze, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue performed first at the Bikini Bottom Harvest Festival. Larry Luciano claps as the music begins) Petey: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd... "ACTION!" (Mosteeze began twirling her ribbon then Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue twirled their ribbons and began to dance) Mosteeze: (Twirls her ribbon around in a circle) A round and a round and a round! (Then we see Gary, Snellie and Lary back in their black robes outfit as three ghost snails) Gary: Oopsy daisy now I remember. (Then Gary, Snellie and Lary suggested something) Foofie: Is something the matter sir? Lary: Oh we forgot to tell you. Snellie: Our snailkids, Mosteeze, Mr. Doodles and Mary just wanted us to ask you. Gary: Yeah what she said. Foofie: C'mon. Ask me then. Gary: We don't...want...oh...(Sighs) Mosteeze. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Grooming Gary" Where the taned fish is trying to put on glasses for his snail Mosteeze) Fish #6: Here you go, Mosteeze. Aww isn't that cute? Mosteeze: Meeeeoooowww!! Fish #6: (gasps) Poor Mosteeze, Those shades stick right off your little eyes? Lucky I brought an extra small pair. Uhhhhhhhh! (Mosteeze started growling. Then the scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie and Lary) Gary: I never thought I'd say this but...Foofie, Mosteeze said she likes you! And she doesn't evenlike the owner's perfect shady glasses. No wonder you get so mad at your owner! Goofy guy like me told you and the other pets what to do to attack the owners. Pretend that wasn't me up there speaking out so loud up here starting a pet riot so that I could win the Bikini Bottom Pet Show trophy! (Sighs) So now do you understand what I'm saying hun? Foofie: Hmmm. Mosteeze was a good dancer wasn't she? (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Foofie sees Mosteeze jugiling the ball in the air) Snellie: How do they keep those things twirling? Foofie: The other snails are good dancers on stage or the one who says Foofie! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Foofie see Mosteeze juggling the clubs in the air) Larry Luciano: Snail Tastic! (Claps. He sees Mosteeze throwing a hoop up in the air and catches it) Mosteeze: Ta-da! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Petey, Edward, Penney, Boss, Daniel, Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Claps for Mosteeze, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue) Mosteeze: (Jumps rope in the air) Skip! Skip! Skip! Skip! Skip! Foofie: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooh! (Claps. The party ball pops out and party papers, gillders and decerations falls on top of the stage) Mosteeze, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Larry Luciano: These snails are maganificent. (Claps) Mosteeze: (Tosses her ribbon up in the air and catches it) Ta-Da!!! (The snailkids, Mosteeze and Mary took a bow and finished dancing when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Larry Luciano who is still clapping for the snailkids, Mosteeze and Mary) Larry Luciano: Very well done my snails. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Foofie, Petey, Penney, Edward, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Claps as Mr. Doodles wiggles over there) Penney: I got to admit that was some show we snails ever had. Edward: He is just showing the snailkids and the girls snails, Penney. Mr. Doodles: Now that is what I call a show! Gary: You said it, Mr. Doodles! Dan and Spike: Word. (Mosteeze, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue waved as we hear the audience clap) Pat: (Jumps and down with a glee) Meow! Meow! Boss: (Slithers over to the stage) Now Attention ladies and gentelmen. It's time for our play, snail-let! And as we now make this play open! Pat: (Still jumping up and down with a glee) Meow! Meow! Victoria: Come on Pat dear! The play is starting. (But little Pat the Snail was so excited by all the clapping that she was still jumping up and down. Suddenly, Pat the Snail slipped and fell over the edge of the stage) Pat: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: PAT!!! Larry Luciano: (Gasps) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Mary, Sweet Sue, Mr. Doodles: Save her!!! (In a flash, Mosteeze spun out her ribbon, caught Pat the Snail and yanked her high into the air At the same time, Boss sprang up into the air to catch Pat the Snail) Boss: I've got her! Daniel: Look, Boss is flying! Boss: (Missed and falls out of the stage) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Oof! Mosteeze: Hang on Pat the Snail! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Foofie, Penney, Edward, Dan, Spike and Mr. Doodles rushes to catch Pat the Snail. Lucky Pat the Snail landed safely on the snails and Mr. Doodles with a "Whew") Larry Luciano: (Got up and clapped for the snails) Yeahhhh well done snails. For saving the little snail. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pat: Meow! (Huged Victoria) Victoria: Oh Pat. You scared us, Little gymnastic. Mary: That was great, Mosteeze! Mosteeze: I'm like a supersnail! Foofie: Nice move Mosteeze. You've saved Pat the Snail who was failing from the edge of the stage and the show can go on. Mosteeze: Thanks, Foofie. Dan: Hey, where did our Boss go? Spike: Yeah, Where did he fell? Boss: I'm over here. (We see Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss from where he lay flat on the ground) Daniel: Is it time for me to get my ghost costume? Boss: (Sighs) Yeah it's time for your costume. Edward: I thought we were doing a play not a flying trapeze act. Penney: Yeah. Larry Luciano: (Clapping and cheered for Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss) What a marvelous act! Mary: So who won the contest? Sweet Sue: Yeah tell us Larry Luciano! Larry Luciano: Hmm. Now let me just think. (Slithers over to a covered sheet) I think the snailkids, Mosteeze and Mary win the Bikini Bottom Harvest Festival. (Removes the sheet revealing the mound cans of snail-po) And the prize is the mound cans of snail-po. But remember my dears. It's importain to share with others. Boss: Oh yes. Sharing is good. All Snails: Yeah! Gary: That was the best harvest festival ever! Snellie: You said it, Gary! Spike: Now that's what I call a contest. Dan: Too bad you, Boss and I didn't win the mound cans of snail-po, Spike. Larry Luciano: Hmmm. (To Mr. Doodles) You there. I haven't see you in ages. What's your name? (All snails looked at Mr. Doodles) Mr. Doodles: Oh. It's Mr. Doodles. I'm a worm. Larry Luciano: Doodles? Sounds fimilliar. You're like a green worm. Like a green seaworm I've never met before. Mr. Doodles: Really? Wow. Gary: Hey Mosteeze, Maybe Mr. Doodles will know your song. Mosteeze: Yeah! (To twirling wirling round we go while singing) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. See the colors gift and flow. Meow meow meow meow meow. (Then Larry Luciano remembered that song) Larry Luciano: Oh my. Yes. I know that song! There's a yellow worm who's just like Doodles who sings it. Mr. Doodles: Like my yellow sister. Larry Luciano: Let me think. Hmmm. ...... Ah-ha I think she's with an owner who was a blue fish with black hair who is taking really good care of her. Lary: So all we have to do is find Mr. Doodles' sister Squggles and bring her to the Snail Clubhouse correct? Gary: That's right, Lary. Snellie: But not until tomorrow. Pat: Meow. Meow. Boss: Hey! Wake up Larry Luciano! Hen hen. We were so embarress about him sleeping on us again. (He sees him sleeping and snoozing on the job) To be or not to be!!!? Dan: Oh Boss. Let Gramps do what he wants to do. Spike: Yeah. Let him go so we can go back to our snail clubhouse. Boss: Okay. (Larry Luciano snores and snoozes while sleeping. Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Sandy and Randy inside The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob told Randy about his snails Gary, Snellie and Lary) Randy: Gary, Snellie and Lary? Cute names. SpongeBob: Thanks, Randy. But what about you? What's your favorite pet snail's name? Randy: She's called Mosteeze. What a sweety. She's got a yellow shell and a diamond on her back. SpongeBob: Mosteeze's a good name. Sandy: Can you think of any pet snails name? Randy: Yeah I have. I can name anybody on any other pets. SpongeBob: Wow! Amazing! Sandy: That's my brother! (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Mosteeze, Mary and Foofie sitting up a tree watching the sunset) Foofie: It sure is a lovely sunset isn't it? Snellie: You said it, Foofie. Gary: Too bad Larry Luciano is not gonna join our adventure though. Don't worry though. We'll find him now and I'm sure of it. Lary: Once we find Larry Luciano, he'll tell every story he tell us snails right? Mosteeze: Yes. Then I'll hope Mr. Doodles will find his sister Squggles again someday. Foofie: And I'll always be on your side every time, Mosteeze. Mosteeze: Thanks, Foofie. You're the best. (Foofie and Mosteeze hugs and purrs and Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mary laughed and looked at each other happily. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. Gary writes his snail journal about what he did today while SpongeBob speaks to him, Snellie and Lary) SpongeBob: Hey Gary. Guess who came to Bikini Bottom today. "Randy". Sandy's twin brother. Gary: Wow. I've never seen him coming here to Bikini Bottom before. Snellie: Me nethier he lives near Texas which is very far. Lary: Yeah. Sandy and Randy both live in Texas together. Like brother like sister. SpongeBob: It was kind of amazing at first. Sandy meet me while we were fighting a giant clam to make it go away. But now Sandy and Randy are together again. Another day another big adventure. I wonder what tomorrow we can bring, Little guys! Gary: Tomorrow's gonna bring something?! I bet a box of snail-fud and a cans of snail-po and a bags of organic snail-food. Gary, Snellie and Lary: YES!!! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell asleep. SpongeBob is snoring peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Mr. Krabs: And Mr. Krabs. Guess what. Somebody's bringing a yellow worm Mrs. Squggles over! Gary: Really? We can find her! If us snails can't find her, nobody can. Mr. Krabs: What's the idea bringing me pet worm Mr. Doodles over to the Snail Clubhouse? Gary: Easy Mr. Krabs we snails can invite Mr. Doodles over for the party and meets his own sister and surprise him. Gary and Snellie: Next time! "The Search For Mrs. Squggles!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes